Long Distance
by whatisthisbusiness
Summary: Emily and Naomi have returned from their gap year, only to face the challenges of a long distance relationship for university. Multi-gen, OCs, Naomily continuation.


**I'm American, so I'll likely miss use slang, or not use it enough, or generally make it readily apparent I'm American.**

Naomi

I woke up with a start. Emily had shifted in her seat, easily waking me from my shaky travel sleep. I'm not sure how she sleeps so soundly on objects of transportation, I could never do it. Looking around the darkly lit airplane I saw a few blurs of light dotted here and there from screens on the back of seats. Almost all the windows were totally down, a few cracked enough to show that it was light outside. How many hours were left until London I wondered. I checked my watch only to realize that we had changed time zones more than once now, and I only knew the ETA in London time. Too tired to do the math, I gently lifted Emily's arm to look at her watch, which she had already changed back. Two more hours. That wasn't so bad.

Except that it was.

The gap year across the world was amazing. There were ups and downs, a few close calls in more than one category, but it all made Emily and I closer. I couldn't help smiling dopily as I gazed at her. It was saddening and also exciting to return home. It would be really nice to see Mum and Kieran again, the gang that was still in town. But at the same time a sinking feeling entered my gut when I thought about the implications of the summer ending and going to Goldsmiths, leaving Emily, who was attending University of Bristol, staying at home to save her family money. This year together, traveling and living together constantly, had solidified everything we already were. But was it enough for a long distance relationship? Was there enough trust and patience to go around? Would weekends and phone calls be enough? I could only hope that all the time together had made us stronger, instead of dependent. Emily moved again, stirring this time. We were still curled up together under what the airline business liked to call a blanket. Well, as curled up as one can be in coach seats. I kissed the top of her head as she inhaled sharply, that certain kind of breath you only take when you're waking up. She stretched her arms out, dodging my person, and raised her head to meet her eyes with mine. When she smiled it was like watching the sun rise, I smiled back instinctively.

"Good morning." She whispered against my lips, after giving me a soft kiss. I wrinkled my nose and gave her an amused look. She backed up and mumbled, "You have morning breath too, y'know," around a smile. I straightened myself out in my seat then reached underneath the seat in front to pull out my travel bag. I pulled out two no-water travel toothbrush packets, giving her a knowing look..

"Aren't you glad I put these on the list?" I asked, handing her one. She opened it before responding.

"I'm glad you thought of it, but I don't want to hear the word list again for a good long while, Naoms. Making and double checking new ones at every stop? After a while it was a little unnecessary." I rolled my eyes, letting that one go. I had done a lot of growing up. Not just with Em, but in my own ideology. I saw things around the world; beautiful things, infuriating things, inspiring things. We both put our toothbrushes to use, disposing of them in the small trash bag on the seat. I received another kiss. It was gentle, but filled with emotion. It was slow, skillful, practiced. "Better?"

"In every way." I pulled her in close, just enjoying feeling her. The last 24 or so hours had been hectic, but we had finally reached the last leg of the tiring return journey. The last place we had been was South Korea. The country had a rushed feeling to it, as did our stay, which was short lived. Then we rushed to the taxi, rushed to the train, rushed to the airport. Slowing down for a few hours like this was relaxing, apart from the actual seating. The only problem was that I wasn't able to sleep as easily as my girlfriend. I tried to entertain myself with various things, my iPod, useless movies on the personal screen. But my thoughts seemed to trail back to the girl next to me, and not in an innocent way. The rush of the last few days left little personal time, and as a result I was getting frustrated. We were indeed close to London, but that didn't mean Bristol. There would be more traveling to sit through once we arrived, then seeing everyone again, probably some sort of coming home dinner or outing, again leaving very little privacy for us. I'm a woman of action, a problem solver. Emily was now awake and very affectionate. I wondered if we could actually pull something off in here. Sure, everyone talked about the mile-high club, but it wasn't very realistic for the casual traveler. It was more reserved for private jets in my opinion. You would have to be sneaky, it's just like a public bathroom. Well, I could be sneaky. "Babe?" She looked at me, letting me know I had her attention. "I'm going to use the loo back there," I pointed behind us, "on the right."

"Want me to join you?" She joked lightly. I smirked, giving her a meaningful look.

"Tap twice." I said before kissing her chastely and getting up.

Two minutes later there was a quick double tap on the bathroom door. I fumbled with the lock in my excitement. While I was waiting I had been fussing with my hair. It seemed like she'd taken forever, I thought maybe she thought I'd been kidding. My favorite girl quickly slipped inside. The kiss was lusty and needy and our hands went everywhere. Mine settled on her arse, groping my fill as she threw her arms around my neck. Soon enough I had her up against the door. Her legs lifted off the ground and hooked around my waist. I moved my mouth from hers and down to her neck, biting and sucking. Emily did her best to keep quiet as I marked my territory, as well as giving her chest some well deserved attention with my sinning hands. How lucky, I thought, that she happened to be wearing a short and flowing skirt, but her knickers still blocked me from my goal. I returned my mouth to hers, her taste making me insatiable. We broke apart only for Emily to let out a breathy 'Fuck's sake…' before going back for more. Our tongues thrashed and Em bit my lip playfully a few times, kicking me into high gear. I let out a slightly more animalistic growl than I intended as I turned and practically threw her on the ground. The floor was disgusting, but I'm positive neither of us even thought about it until later. I rubbed my girl through her soaking knickers, coaxing small noises from her throat, but it just wasn't enough to satisfy me for more than a moment. I ripped off the offending article of clothing and leaned down to lick and bite at her thighs. She was tangling her hands in my hair, goading me on with soft murmurs of my name and needy whines. At last I moved to her center, teasingly using my lips and tongue until Emily pulled my hair at the base. Not in a mean way, in a fuck me way. So I began to put rhythm to my motions, adding speed and aggression, my teasing done with. My roaming hands slid up and down her stomach as I felt the muscles tighten underneath her skin, releasing as she uttered a soft and slow moan. I licked slowly now, riding it out with her. I kissed up her still clothed torso until I reached her very satisfied face. Our lips met gently a few times, lulling me into a false sense of security I should have known better than by now.

Faster than I knew what was happening, I was on my back, head angling as it nudged against the base of the toilet. My top and bra were roughly shoved up to my neck, giving Emily a better view. I looked at her eyes, which were trained on mine now and filled with lust. Their attention shifted to my tits before her mouth did. She sucked on my nipple with excitement, rubbing the other with her fingers. She pulled away for a fraction of a moment to lick the fingers on her free hand, purposefully diving that hand into my jeans, underneath my knickers. She deftly put a digit inside, probing, then a second quickly after. She moved her two fingers independently against the same spot, hitting me dead center ever time. Her thumb pressed against my clit and it was only moments before I was putty in her hands. I came with a rush, a slightly high pitched "Em…" coming from my mouth.

It took around 3 minutes for us to collect ourselves and fix hair and makeup. It was Emily's turn to wait, so as I opened the door I motioned her to stay. She nodded in understanding. I started returning to my seat, afraid to meet another passenger's eyes, having no idea if they got away with it. No one stopped her or yelled at her or even looked her. Evidently they had. I smirked in success. I sat patiently, waiting for my partner in crime to return.


End file.
